The present invention relates to beds. More particularly, the present invention relates to beds having a deck and a mattress positioned on the bedframe to provide a patient rest surface.
It is known to provide a bed including a bedframe having a deck. Furthermore, it is known to provide such a bed with a mattress positioned on the deck to define a patient rest surface. Typically, such mattresses have a compliant mattress section providing a resilient surface on which to support a patient.
According to the present invention, a patient support is provided comprising a frame including a deck support and a step deck positioned on the deck support. The step deck has an upper deck, a lower deck, and a side wall, the upper deck being spaced apart from the lower deck to define a recess of the deck. The step deck includes a first section and a second section configured to articulate relative to the first section.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided comprising a frame including a deck support and a step deck positioned on the deck support. The step deck has an upper deck, a lower deck, and a side wall. The upper deck is spaced apart from the lower deck to define a recess of the deck. The patient support further comprises a mattress section support located on the step deck and means for aligning the mattress section support with a deck section.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided comprising a frame including a deck support and a step deck positioned on the deck support. The step deck has an upper deck, a lower deck, and a side wall. The upper deck is spaced apart from the lower deck to define a recess of the deck. The patient support further comprises a mattress section support located on the step deck and a coupler coupled to the mattress section support.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of converting a patient support deck from a step deck having a recess to a substantially flat deck. The method comprising the steps of: placing a mattress section support upon a step deck to substantially fill the recess in the step deck and placing a mattress upon the step deck and mattress section support.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a mattress for use with a deck is provided. The mattress comprises a first section having a first width and a second section having a second width, the first section being located above the second section when positioned on a deck, the first width being about 20 percent greater than the second width.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a mattress for use with an articulating step deck defining a recess is provided. The mattress comprises a first section having a first width, a second section positioned under the first section and having a second width less than the first width to fit in the recess of a step deck. The mattress further comprising a head end and a foot end configured to move relative to the head end during articulation of an articulating step deck.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.